


Harry Odin Lokison

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry is abandoned the summer after his fourth year. He is found by Loki and Thor and is taken to Asgard they are claiming that Loki is his father and he is a Prince. Harry is confused beyond confused but it turns out to be true. With the help of the Norse Gods/Goddess and some of Thor's friends Harry is dead set on living his own life and to stop hiding.How will Hogwarts and the world handle Harry Lokison?





	1. Chapter 1

Pain so much pain. He never understood why is uncle hurt him so bad. The man knew he couldn't use magic outside of school. The beatings were getting worse and worse and Harry didn't know if he could take much more. He needed a break a breather. He grunted and tried to get comfortable in the trunk that he was currently riding in. It was hard because there was so much luggage in here. They came to a harsh stop and Harry had to swallow his scream as the front of the kennel he was in was blocked he took a few calming breaths. He couldn't be seen like this. If the Muggles at the airport saw him in this cage bad things would happen. He wished he was an animagus. He felt magic wrap around him and his body shift. 

**Transformation-1**

**Wolf Transformation-1**

Harry had no idea what that meant or what this screen was but the kennel was now a lot bigger and he wasn't afraid of running out of air. He curled up and was soon asleep. When he woke again they were getting in a Taxi so he assumed that he'd slept the entire flight. He felt well rested for the first time in a long time. He wondered where they were it sounded loud to his wolf ears. It wasn't long before he was in a hotel room. 

"Come out of there!" Vernon growled, opening the kennel. 

"The freak turned into a dog!" Dudley cried trying and failing to hide behind his mother. 

"Turn back!" 

Harry did slowly he felt drained and tired again. He grunted as he hit the floor having been hit again. He was sure he'd broken something again. Harry soon found himself being pulled down the street he was dizzy and tired that he couldn't keep track of where he was or the way back. He wasn't stupid he knew what was going on. He held tight to his backpack with his other hand everything he owned was inside of it. Well his shrunk trunk was inside the backpack and everything he owned was in the trunk. Harry slid down against the gate or wall having no energy to go any farther. His uncle grinned and left them there. 

Harry must have dozed off at some point because the next thing he knew his eyes were opening to see he was in ally and there was a man kneeling over him. It took a few moments for Harry to realize that his own pants and boxer shorts were down. He swallowed roughly he had no energy to scream or fight. The man was pulling himself out. Harry blushed and tried to move his body wouldn't obey him. 

The man rolled Harry over and was right at his entrance when someone stopped him. 

"How disgusting." A voice spat. Harry was rolled into strong arms and his boxer shorts and pants pulled up. He was staring into green eyes so like his own. "Look at this boy you should kill him, Thor." 

"Did this man do that to you, child?" Thor asked, "Are you okay?" 

"Not him." Harry forced out. "Why......you........look.....like......me?" 

It was true the man holding him looked a lot like him. Harry had memorized the pictures of James Potter and he didn't know what people were talking he didn't look like the man at all. 

"Look like you?" Loki wondered. "Are you using Illusions to keep your true appearance hidden then? From what I see we look nothing a like." 

Just like that Harry's glamours and illusions fell. He hadn't even known he was using them actually and he could always see through them. 

"Ah, yes, now I see it." 

"It is uncanny, brother." Thor said, he was holding the would be rapist up by his neck but was not choking him. "Could this be?" 

"Child, tell me what is your name?" 

"Harry James Potter." 

"Have you ever gone by a different name?" Loki wondered, he could hear sirens. 

Harry frowned hard. 

"I have a faint memory." he confessed. "a women's soft voice saying 'Harold Odin Lokison' but I can never see her." 

That memory was always veiled by the night Lily and James died. He was beginning to wonder if Lily and James were even his parents.

Thor and Loki shared a look. 

"Illusion yourself, brother, the police have arrived." Thor said, quickly. 

Harry was confused he still saw the same Loki but everyone else didn't seem to see what he was seeing. 

"This man tried to rape my son." Loki told the police. 

Harry lied about how he'd gotten into that situation well Loki helped. 

"My son had permission to talk to Mr. Stark today." Loki said. 

"I got to the gate and I felt really weak." Harry picked up forcing his voice to work. "I've been feeling really bad lately but haven't wanted to say anything. I collapsed and when I woke up I was in that ally and that man was trying to rape me. I tried to fight back but he hurt me."

**Lying-1**

Harry was annoyed with that level to say the least. He must have passed out again because when he woke up he was laying on a comfortable couch. He sat up with a moan and looked around. Several people stopped what they were doing. Loki rushed to him and helped him drink some water. 

"When was the last time you ate, Harold?" Loki asked. 

"It's Harry." Harry replied then held his throat. He shook his head he couldn't remember when the last time he ate was. 

He was shaking so much from weakness and hunger that he couldn't even feed himself Loki had to do it for him. Then someone named Bruce Banner was explaining what they wanted to do. Harry had so many questions but couldn't ask them because it hurt to talk and he was shaking so much he doubted he could write and make it legible. When his stomach was full he nodded his consent and instantly curled up to go back asleep. 

He slept through whatever medical tests he was put through and the transportation from Earth to Asgard. When he woke again on he laying on a very comfortable Lounge and sunlight was pouring in. It was brighter than he'd ever seen it before. He sat up and instantly noticed that he'd been bathed and that he was wearing black silk pjs whose sleeves were too long. That didn't matter he liked them. Just where the heck was he. 

"Ah, you're awake." Loki came walking into Harry's view. Harry nodded. "I never introduced myself. I'm Loki your father. The tests proved it." 

Harry didn't really care as long as he wasn't going back to the Dursley's. He nodded but didn't shake the pro-offered hand. 

Loki let his hand drop. 

"You're feeling so bad because someone has been using powerful magic to suppress your Asgardian genes and has bound the type of magic you got from your mother." 

"Lily was my mom?" Harry forced out.

"Yes, of course she was." He smiled to himself. "I loved that woman dearly. I never thought I would love a human but when I saw her for the first time...." He smiled as if he was remembering. "She was gorgeous, and kind, and had this fiery temper I just loved. She was fierce and sassy and never let me get away with anything. Until I met the Avengers she was the only one who dared to stand up to me. That man wasn't worthy of her." 

Harry's eyes shook. His dad had really loved his mom. 

"I offered to bring her here." Loki said, looking out the grand windows. They were large bay windows from ceiling to floor all around walls. "This was before you were even conceived. I offered to take her away and bring her here. I offered to help her get a legal divorce and I would do the same then we could marry and live here. But she said she had to stay that Midgard what you call Earth was her home and that was where she belonged. By the time you were conceived she was willing to come but that man.....he took her and you away and blocked her magic so I couldn't find her. That man and his friends got her killed." Loki turned suddenly and put his hand on Harry's cheek cupping it. Harry stared up at him that smile was now all for him. "But I have you, Harry. I have my son and I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. Like Lily your magic your essence was blocked from me." 

"Dumbledore." Harry rasped out. "I'd bet anything it was him." his mind was racing. "Will you help me?" 

"Of course with anything you want., Harry." Loki told him and knelt in front of him. "What do you need?" 

"I.....want to be me....I'm always acting like Dumbledore and everyone else think I should but I'm tired of that. I want to be me." Harry explained. "I have a plan but I'm going to need some adult help and probably some magic help as well." 

"You have me. You have my brother and you have our parents." Thor said, having come in with Frigga and Odin and heard the whole thing. "I can get my friends in Midgard to help as well if you need legal help." 

Harry's eyes shook as he looked at the four adults after all this time he finally had a family. He didn't know them but they were here and they were offering to help even thought they didn't know him either. In his mind that's how a family should act. 

"Yes, thank you I will need them." Harry said, "My first stop is the magic bank." 

"Magic bank?" Loki smirked. "Sounds fun." 

"I will contact Tony then if anyone can help you with whatever money you have down there it will be him." Thor said, seriously. 

"Hello, dear." Frigga walked slowly over and sat next to Harry. 

"You are so beautiful." Harry breathed. 

The men in the room laughed and Harry blushed but the smile she gave him was worth it. 

"I am Frigga your grandmother and this is my husband Odin your grandfather." 

Harry's eyes got wide he'd read a few books on Norse Mythology Odin was the All Father. He couldn't believe this his family was royalty? That didn't matter to him at all as long as they loved and took care of him. He somehow found himself being hugged by Frigga and he allowed it her hugs were much nicer and warmer than Mrs. Weasley's, or Hermione's he found himself liking the hug much better though he didn't hug back. 

"Do you like the room?" Odin asked. "We can move you if you don't." 

"This room is amazing and so big." Harry said, looking around. He tried to stand but his body collapsed. Loki caught him. "I'm sorry....." 

"It is not your fault it is the fault of the man whose been controlling you all this time." Loki said, placing Harry back on the lounge. "You will be weak for sometime while you heal, Harry, but do not worry time passes differently here on Asgard then it does in Midgard. You have plenty of time to recover and enact your revenge." 

Harry nodded though he didn't believe him. He looked around the brightly lit room. It really was amazing though he had to wonder if this lounge was the bed? If it was that was fine of course because he loved how soft and comfortable it was. He sighed to himself yeah he could get used to this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was once again looking like Harry Potter. He, Loki and Tony Stark were sitting in Gringotts and Tony was helping him with some paperwork. Okay, a lot of paperwork. Loki was reading over it as well. 

"These people are stealing from him?" Loki raged catching everyone's attention. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. He took the paper in his father's hand, and a moment later was sick in a waste paper basket. When he was done he tried to explain the tears in his eyes. "Dumbledore I expect this from but Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were always so nice to me and I don't know why Ginny is getting money from me and the Dursley's were the ones to raise me......Stop all this, Griphook and sue them until they don't have a pot to piss in. Of course with the Weasley's that wont take much." 

"I like this kid." Tony laughed. 

Griphook silently agreed with the human. He'd always had a soft spot for Harry Potter that no one else in the bank understood. He didn't understand it himself but he was going to go out of his way to help him if he had to. 

"Okay, I wasn't going to do this unless I had to." Harry sighed. "Griphook, I want to transfer all Potter vaults to a max security vault under the name Lokison and I want to be the only one with access." 

Griphook sneered at his superior the Goblin King was in the room because Harry Potter had so many vaults in his blood. 

"Would you like to do that for all the vaults you have access to?" 

"I just said I did." 

"No, you said you wanted all the Potter vaults." Griphook pointed out. "have you heard of inheritance testing?" 

"I think I read about it. I give you a few drops of blood on a parchment and it tells you what vaults and titles I can legally claim." Harry said.

"That's correct. Your mother was not a Muggleborn as everyone would like to have you believe, Mr. Potter." 

Harry was shocked when the test came in he was related to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, and a Peverell brother. The hat had been right he should have been in Slytherin. He cursed himself for playing his part so well. He wondered if he would have had any real friends if he had gone into Slytherin House. Well, there was no knowing was there?

The paperwork took hours upon hours to complete but soon Harry had all the vaults transferred and Lordships claimed he would have to get a Proxy because Dumbledore was using the Potter seat. He needed someone who wasn't under Dumbledore's thumb though who would do what was best for him. He sighed to himself. 

"Now, we've recalled all keys and this is your bank card it will work in both the Magical and Muggle worlds." Griphook finished. 

"Thank you, Griphook, may your enemies die a slow and painful death at your hand." Harry said, absently. 

**You've gained reputation with Goblins.**

**You've gained reputation with Goblin Nation.**

**You've gained reputation with Gringotts.**

**You've gained +20 INT and +25 WIS for dealing with your paperwork and sorting everything out at Gringotts.**

Harry blinked at that last one but shook his head. It was easier to think now but was that really reason? He had no idea. Once they were outside Harry quickly dropped his Illusions and Glamors.

"Son?" Loki asked. 

Harry motioned to a group of people. 

"They are part of the ones who are manipulating me and stealing from my accounts I can't let them see 'Harry Potter' or they will force me to go back." Harry explained. 

"I want to check out this book store." Tony said, when they reached the book store.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I need a few books myself." 

"That was Harry!" Ginny cried to the group. 

"No it wasn't." Ron scoffed. "He doesn't look anything like that moron." 

"No one else has eyes that green!" Ginny told them. "What's he doing and who are those people he's with?" 

"We've got to find out and report it to Dumbledore at once." Molly agreed. 

Harry stayed with Loki and Tony and the bookstore he didn't want to get caught unaware because according to his father he was still too weak to use his magic. 

**Sense-1**

**Someone is following you.**

He bet he knew who that someone was or rather someones.

He quickly got the books he wanted and they left. They went to all the shops so Harry could get what he wanted and needed and Loki and Tony could look around. Then they went out into the Muggle world and found a place to eat. 

"There wasn't one bit of technology." Tony complained. 

"Muggle Technology doesn't work around Magic." Harry said. "Or that's what we're told but I never believed it. I think that Dumbledore is keeping the U.K. in the Dark Ages to suit his own purposes. I talked to Fleur and Krum about it when they were here last year and they both had cellphones that worked in the magic world and they had tablets too. I thought it was really cool and they said they use them to learn at school and everything. I remember wondering why we didn't have access to that sort of stuff at the time. It's annoying. " Harry thought, "If you really want a project to work on though. You can come up with a cell phone and tablet that works in the magical world, Muggle world, and manages to reach Asgard as well." 

Loki laughed at that. 

"No there's an idea." Tony said, pointing his fork at Harry. "I'll need Asgardian help though, what do you say, take me home with you?" 

Loki only said yes because he would indeed like away to keep in contact with his son while the boy was on Midgard and he knew that Thor would like to keep in contact with his woman what was her name again? Jane Foster that's right. An idea suddenly sprung into Loki's head. He was going to get a gift for his brother as a thank you for helping him with Harry and their parents. 

So hours later Loki appeared in the Asgardian throne room with Harry, Tony Stark and Jane Foster. The two humans were almost promptly ill from the transport and Harry had to be sat down on his lounge that seemed to be moved to wherever he was at the moment. 

"I brought you a gift, brother." Loki stated happily to Thor, Frigga and Odin. "Your woman." 

Jane raised a hand at Thor in greeting and finished being sick she thanked the servant that had held her hair back. 

"Jane." Thor was at her side and helping her stand up in a moment. "Are you alright?" 

"I just got kidnapped by your brother and transported to another planet." She sighed, "I think I need a bit of rest before answering that question." 

Someone coughed a laugh and Harry smirked. 

"She wouldn't have come with me had I approached her normally." Loki defended his kidnapping actions as Thor helped Jane into a chair. 

"And friend Stark?" Thor asked. 

"I'm okay." Tony said, stumbling to his feet and shaking his head. "I had more of warning than Jane did."

"I meant what are you doing here?" Thor asked amused. 

"Oh, Harry had an interesting idea earlier today." Tony said, " A cell phone and tablet that works on Earth and Asgard as well as around magic. I'm here to try and make that a reality so just put in with your R&D people and I'll be fine." 

Thor knew that to be only too true. Tony and Bruce would get lost in their work if they were allowed to do so. 

"That is indeed an interesting idea." Frigga said, thoughtfully, "and not something we have ever considered." She motioned to someone. "Take Thor's friend to the R&D with our blessings." 

Two men nodded and Tony was lead away.

Harry was soon asleep the journey had taken a lot out of him that didn't stop Loki from raging over what had happened that day and telling them how clever and smart Harry had been. 

It was clear to see that Loki already loved his son dearly as the God went on and on about all of Harry's good points. 

Thor, Loki, Jane, Odin and Frigga all noticed Fandral bring Harry a blanket and tuck it around him as gently as he could so as to not wake the teen. Four out five thought this very interesting. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry mumbled. 

"Fandral." he said, "my name is Fandral, young prince." 

"That's a nice name." Harry muttered and slid back into sleep pulling his blanket securely around him.

Fandral nodded and moved back to his place with the Warriors Three. The other two and Sif were giving him curious looks. 

When Harry woke next it was time for dinner. He sat at the large table and was overwhelmed with the amount of food on the table before he swallowed roughly. 

"Eat what you can, son." Loki told him. 

Harry nodded and used his best manners. 

**Manners-1**

Again Harry was annoyed. Was there a skill for everything?

* * *

"Do not be ridiculous." Dumbledore told Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Ronald. "Harry is safe and sound. He's in America on vacation with his family. I've made sure of it." 

"But no one else has eyes that green." Ginny argued. 

"Actually, if you were paying attention, Ginny." Hermione said, snootily. "You would have noticed that one of the men with Harry the one that looked exactly like him had the same green eyes." 

"I did notice and they were not as green Harry's!" Ginny yelled. "He's in trouble! He's been captured! We have to save him so that he can marry me and I can become Lady Potter!" 

"I assure you Harry is not in any danger." Dumbledore sighed. 

Ron had had enough.

"What's worse is we can't get any money!" Ron snapped. "The Goblins said we were removed from the list." 

Dumbledore frowned that was impossible he was the only one who could do that he'd made sure of it. 

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." He tried to sooth. "I'll go have a talk with Goblins after this and sort it all out." 

Dumbledore was deep in thought as he lead Hermione to her room in Grimmauld Place. She eagerly allowed him to molest her. Harry couldn't have gone to the bank, he couldn't have done anything without him knowing. He'd made sure it. That boy was completely under his control and there was no way he could have escaped. No he soothed himself everything was still going to according to plan.

* * *

Harry was working with his father and grandmother on his magic after breakfast the next morning. They were teaching him what he'd been doing wrong for years and helping him understand the theory. Harry was thrilled after all it was his O.W.L. year he needed all the help he could get. He was getting a lot of skills and skill levels as well. For fun when the lesson was over Loki began teaching him how to make clones of himself. Harry could just see this coming in handy. He'd send his clones to class and study and train on his own elsewhere. It would be perfect. He cackled evilly to himself at his thought. He would be able to get so much done. 

After magic lessons he went to lessons with a tutor who would attempt to teach him everything an Asgardian child would know by his age. The class was slow going but Harry did his best and yet the teacher seemed frustrated with him. Though she smiled and helped Harry got the feeling that she didn't like him for some reason. He couldn't figure out why though as this was the first time they'd met. 

After lunch Harry was taken to a training room and given a sword. His instructor here was Fandral and the man seemed to take great joy in teaching Harry and encouraging to do his best. Harry himself was trying not to get distracted by the blond man's good looks as he worked. 

**Sword Mastery-1**

There were a bunch of sub categories of sword skills and stances that he needed to learn and a few were already steadily gaining levels. He wasn't pleased with his progress when he left that class but Loki seemed to be so Harry decided that he must have done well. 

Harry was then left to his own devices. He quickly bathed and changed clothes, he now had a whole new wardrobe compliments of the Royal Tailors. He began wondering around and filling in a map that was in his peripheral vision he couldn't believe it when he found himself in a library that could have fit Hogwarts and the grounds in it six times over. His jaw dropped but he quickly recovered. A woman looked up at him from behind the desk. 

"Children's books are this way follow me." She said, in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Harry followed and was soon in the children's section he felt out of place but gave the woman a strained smile and went to pick up a book. He sat down on a bean bag chair and opened the book. 

**Reading-1**

Harry's eye twitched but he settled in to read the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry devoted all his time on Asgard to training and studying. He'd gained stats and levels and got to know his family and even made some new friends. Fandral always seemed to be around and Harry was coming to like him the more he got to know about him. Thor and Loki had even brought various Avengers to stay in Asgard for awhile to help train Harry and so that he had human's around. Odin and Frigga had been thrilled to get to know some of Thor's friends from Midgard and Jane had been thrilled to actually meet Banner of all people. Harry liked Banner too. Although, he was more than a little put out that the only time he got to see Banner or Tony was when they needed his magic for their latest cell phone and tablet project. So far they'd tested 999,999 versions. They were hoping this next one was going to be the perfect one. 

Today when he woke up in his room there was a green rose in a vase on his bedside table and a note with his name on it leaning against it. He sat up and took the note. He opened it and began reading. He was soon blushing. He had a secret admirer? He was sure he had more than a few at Hogwarts but this was the first one to ever leave him gifts. He smelled the rose it was wonderful. Smiling he got up and bathed. He dressed and was smelling his flower again when his father came in. 

"Oh, a gift?" Loki asked. "Who from?" 

"A secret admirer." Harry said, blushing. "I've never had one leave me gift before. I'm really happy about it and the rose is so lovely. I wish I could take it with me when I leave for school." 

Loki's mind instantly jumped to Fandral and he swore to himself that he and Thor would be having a talk with the man soon. The door burst open and Thor came in with Jane who was dressed in white. 

"Oh," Jane looked around. "Harry, it's wonderful. I don't understand why you want to hang out with me in my room when you have the most beautiful room in the palace." 

Harry beamed brightly while blushing. 

"It's my sanctuary." He explained. "Father gave me this room. "It was supposed to be my mothers." 

Loki looked away from the smug smirk on Thor's face. 

"Sorry, to burst in." Thor apologized. "But did either of you bring Selvig here?" 

"I can't teleport to Midgard yet." Harry said, shaking his head. "It's too far and I'm not allowed to use the new bridge because the watchmen wont let me." 

"I didn't." Loki frowned. "But if Stark and Banner got their hands on the Tesseract they could use the transporter it was in to go down and bring him here. Why?" 

"He's here and locked in the lab with them and the R&D guys they've drug into the project." Thor explained. 

Harry laughed and looked at himself in the mirror his hair was now down past his shoulders like his father's and he no longer needed glasses. Regular meals, snacks, and Asgardian medicine had healed him of all of his alignments. He was even taller and was filling out more though he would always be lean like his father from what he was told. All in all he was liking the effect of living here. His skin and hair were healthier, and his scars were gone too. He got so much sun because the sun was a lot brighter here he loved it.

Loki hadn't been lying time did pass differently here so much so that Harry had lost track of time on Earth. So he was shocked when he entered the dining hall. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

He blinked stupidly at them. 

"In Midgard it is July 31st." Loki explained. "You told me that was your birthday." 

Harry laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, thanks, I've never had a birthday party before." he said.

Everyone took the news in and not for the first time several people wanted to go and kill these 'Dursley' people but Harry wouldn't tell them where they lived. Natasha and Clint and actually started using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to try and find them. This seemed to amuse Fury who even though he didn't know Harry let them do what they wanted without scolding them or any backlash. So far they hadn't had any luck finding the right Dursley's. Even though they'd used the fact that Harry had had a British accent before coming to Asgard in the time he'd been here he'd lost it. 

So they ate breakfast and Harry got to spend the day getting ready for and fretting over a big party that night. Still he enjoyed himself because he got to spend the day with his father learning magic. He was almost at the point of mastering his clones making them actually real. Loki had been pleased with his progress to say the least. 

**Clones-MAX**

"I finally did it!" Harry cheered making Loki laugh. "I finally mastered Clones." 

He'd mastered a lot while he was here on Asgard mostly they were passive skills and knowledge but he was sure he was now beyond O.W.L. year in magic probably even N.E.W.T. He'd mastered every spell from first through fourth year and had gotten his fifth years spells all to level fifty on top of that he'd figured out what he was doing wrong in Potions and had mastered brewing all potions in his first through fourth year and brought his fifth year potions to fifty wouldn't Snape be in for a nice shock. He'd put his time here to good use. 

"Today, I need to see that reporter I told you about." Harry finally said, to Loki. "I didn't know it was my birthday on Midgard...." 

"We've done it!" Tony declared bursting into the room they were in. "We've finally gotten it right. Now, you're going to Earth today right? To a magic area? Great, call us when you get there. We're all programmed and have pictures saved on your phone. Okay, have fun." 

With that he was gone and Harry was left holding a smart phone and a tablet he put both in his backpack. Suddenly, Tony was back. "Selvig helped us with the last bit we needed."

"Right, I forgot yours." He handed the same two devices to Loki then was gone again.

* * *

Once on Earth Harry Teleported them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Very good." Loki praised. "I think you're ready to try a jump to Asgard. What does the screen tell you?" 

**Teleporting-90**

**You can now jump planets.**

"It agrees." Harry grinned. He didn't bother putting Illusions or Glamour up as they went inside and got a private room. Rita would meet them here. "I can't believe I'm finally ready." He looked eager. "This'll be great I'll be able to come and visit whenever I like or...." 

"Or?" Loki wondered. 

"I was thinking of sending one of my clones to Hogwarts and staying in Asgard." Harry confessed. "I don't really want to go back and I'm learning so much more from you and grandmother and everyone else than I would ever learn at the school. Did you know that Natasha and Clint falsified school records for me? I think they went a little over board they gave me perfect grades" 

"You are a smart and bright boy, Harry." Loki said, frowning. "Why would them giving you perfect grades upset you?" 

"My teacher doesn't say I'm smart or bright." Harry sighed. "My teacher doesn't like me. She tries to not let it show but it does." 

"I was not informed as to who your teacher was." Loki informed. "What is your teachers name?" 

"Sigyn."

"That is why she doesn't like you." Loki sighed. "Harry, your teacher is my wife." 

"Oh." Harry said, he's eyes wide. 

"We've been estranged for years but I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Harry. She's actually a wonderful woman she is jealous that you are Lily's son and not her own. She was always jealous of Lily and my affection for her. I will talk to her when we return." 

"Okay." Harry nodded and pulled out his cellphone. He found Tony's picture and pressed it he then held it to his ear listening to it ring. Seconds later Tony answered. "It works." 

He held the phone away from his ear as Tony cheered loudly yelling that they'd done it. Harry hung up.

"May I ask you a question?" 

"Harry, I have told you time and again that you do not need permission to ask me questions." Loki sighed making his son blush. "Now what is it?" 

"Are you okay with gay relationships?" 

"Of course I am." Loki said, dismissively. "We are not so closed minded on Asgard. Now, tell me , son who has caught your eye?" 

Harry beamed at his father and Loki knew he'd said the right thing. 

"Fandral." Harry said, clearing his throat. 

Loki hid his annoyance it wasn't directed at his son. 

"We will speak of this later she is here." 

Sure enough Rita Skeeter came almost flying into the room and was soon perched on the couch next to Harry. 

"Oh, Harry you look so handsome." she cooed. "Now you said, that you had a scoop for me?" 

"Several." Harry replied. "But first I need an Oath. Don't pout, Rita you'll get more readers and be more famous as my personal reporter." 

Rita was almost drooling as she took the Oath to publicly, as in her column apologize to everyone her lies had hurt, and only publish the truth from now on. She also wouldn't tell anyone she had a means of contacting Harry. Harry was pleased with the Oath and gave her the story about him not being a Potter at all and let slip that Dumbledore had known the entire time he also told her about Lily not being a muggleborn and who he was descended from but more than that he told her about being half Frost Giant and that was what had protected him from the Killing Curse and even gave her his real name. 

After answering as many questions as he wanted he posed for a picture with Loki and Rita almost flew from the room. Harry bought a Magic Mailbox and set up a PO Box Hedwig landed on his head and began pecking him angrily as he teleported to Asgard appearing in the Throne Room. 

"I'm sorry!" He bawled. "Hedwig, Hedwig please I'm sorry!" 

"Does this temper mental bird belong to you?" Loki asked amused. 

"Yes, this is Hedwig I forgot to send for her because I've been so busy. She's very angry at me." Harry sighed, he was bleeding and he knew it luckily he had learned that he healed fast now that his Frost Giant genes were unlocked. "Hedwig, I'm sorry you can stay here with me from now on. You'll love it here. I wont leave you again!" 

Hedwig gave one final peck and hooted happily. She began grooming him and hooted worriedly when she found the blood. 

"You're the one who caused me to bleed." Harry huffed at her and got another vicious peck. He sighed in defeat. 

Frigga thought it was funny as did Jane. 

"Laugh it up." Harry snapped at them moodily.

It wasn't long before Hedwig had a brand new perch in Harry's room and Harry was enjoying his first ever birthday party.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandral finally got up the nerve to ask Harry to dance sometime that night. Harry warned him that he couldn't dance to save his life but Fandral had just smiled and lead him on to the dance floor. Harry could hardly breathe while in the man's arms. He was so hot and he knew he wasn't the only one to think so. He was so happy that Fandral was paying attention to him but at the same time he wondered why Fandral was paying attention to him. After all the man had beautiful women literally following him around drooling over him so why would he look at him, Harry, at all? Dancing with Fandral seemed natural to him and he didn't make his normal mistakes or at least not many of them.

**Dancing-1**

He was suddenly glad that no one but him could see this screen.

Fandral seemed to want to stay on the dance floor but only with Harry who eventually had to let the man down and retreat to his father's side so that he wouldn't have to dance with anyone else. Well, he actually retreated to his father's clone's side. At first Harry was hurt that his father would send a clone to his party then he caught sight of Loki and sigyn talking in a hall they seemed to be having a heated discussion and Harry just somehow knew it was about him. 

He smiled and talked with everyone he was sure if he had a charisma stat it would be going through the roof right now as if in regards to his thoughts he got

**A new stat has been unlocked.**

**As a son of Loki you need to be able to Charm and talk your way out of every situation.**

**Charisma Unlocked!**

and just like that it began training as he talked to people. He was sure this stat would get annoying after awhile but then again if all he had to do was talk to people and get along with them maybe he could use this to his advantage at some point. He wondered what other things a son of Loki should know. Loki and Sigyn eventually joined the party and Harry smiled shyly at them. Loki smiled back and Sigyn tried to. This made Harry very happy at least she had tried. 

Fandral eventually found his way back to Harry and offered him a golden goblet of red liquid. 

"It's wine." He explained. 

"Mother picked it out just for you." Loki told his son while almost glaring and Fandral. 

"Thank you, but I'm only 15." Harry said. 

"It's alright." Loki assured him. 

Harry nodded and took the goblet in both hands he had to it was heavy. He raised it to his lips and drank the red liquid. It tasted like strawberries he loved it instantly. He smiled shyly at Fandral. 

"Thank you." 

**Flirting-1**

Harry was shocked by that. How was smiling at someone flirting? He didn't understand. He took another sip this was really good but if it was wine he should probably drink it slowly. 

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Fandral asked. 

Harry blinked in shock he was getting a little claustrophobic in here and everyone was having such a good time he was sure that they wouldn't miss him. He nodded and looked back at his father who inclined his head. Harry left a clone and followed Fandral. He of course still had his goblet of wine. They entered an empty hallway that was very wide and had large windows on one side showing the lovely view. They walked side by side down the long hallway neither saying a word but occasionally drinking from the goblets in their hands.

**Sense-10**

So his father was following them to keep an eye on them. 

"I wanted to give you a present." Fandral finally said, after what seemed like an eternity. "But I couldn't think of anything you'd like." 

"You don't have to get me anything." Harry said, quickly as they came to a stop on a terrace and sat at the conveniently located two seat table. Harry put the heavy goblet down. He'd drank half of it and still it was heavy. He was beginning to feel the alcohol. "Really, it's not needed." 

Fandral smiled at Harry and watched him look away blushing. He couldn't help but think that was so cute he wanted to reach out and tuck the stray hair behind Harry's ear but resisted. No he couldn't rush this Harry was young. Very young he normally wouldn't go for anyone this young but Harry.....there was just something about Harry. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly but he wanted to get closer to Harry. He had to get closer to him. 

Harry glanced up to see Fandral watching him. He quickly glanced back down again and fiddled with his shirt. 

As they made small talk Harry slowly drank the rest of his wine. Fandral began screaming for help when Harry collapsed as they got up to go back inside. It wasn't long before Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton came running to his aide. Natasha called for help as Clint did CPR. Harry was barely breathing. Fandral was in shock what could have happened? What was going on? 

It wasn't long before he was being interrogated by the red haired woman as Loki and Sigyn tended to Harry who was now on his lounge. 

"I will take whatever oath you would have me, All Father." Fandral pled to Odin. He was on his knees in front of him. "I did nothing to hurt Harry. I would never do anything to hurt Harry. " 

"Where did you get the drink?" Natasha spat.

"My brother." Fandral replied. "He gave me the cup and suggested that Harry might like the wine. I had no reason to believe that he would put anything in it." 

"I believe you, Fandral." Odin finally said, after hearing everything from everyone who had witnessed what had happened. "We must assume that Harry has been drugged as an Asgardian....." 

"But he is not one!" Loki cried. "He is half Frost Giant!"

**Your Frost Giant blood has been activated!**

**Healing Factor-1**

Harry drifted in darkness he could hear voices around him but he couldn't speak he couldn't move his body, his brain was sluggish, he couldn't think but he saw the screen.

**Drug Resistance-1**

**Poison Resistance-1**

Those would come in handy. Frost Giant? Wasn't his father an Asgardian? He'd have to ask when he was able to move again. All three new skills began training quickly trying to fight whatever was in his system.

Harry managed to open his eyes at some point and he was looking up at a concerned Loki. His eyes slid shut the next time he was able to open his eyes it was dark in his room and Sigyn was sitting next to his lounge humming a lovely song. The next time it was mid afternoon and his father was back. 

The time after that it was dark again and he thought he was alone but a shadow moved over him a hand touched his hip and Harry knew he was naked. He tried to force his body to work. The shadow lowered itself and Harry could soon feel that it was a very naked male against him. He felt breath on his ear and smelled mead. 

"Two days and you're still under the influence of the drugs." The voice laughed, it was deep and set Harry's nerves on end. "How weak and perfect. Fandral wants you he's going to be so upset when he finds out I had you first."

Had him? This man was going to rape him? He tried to get his body moving tried to scream or use his magic or anything but he couldn't. What kind of drugs had this man slipped him?

The man's hand slid lower and Harry continued to fight the drugs with all he had but it seemed like it was futile. The man spread Harry's legs and put himself at Harry's entrance.....

Suddenly, the door burst opened and the man was sent flying off of Harry who felt like crying in relief. His eyes shut and he was lost to darkness once more. He had flashes of the next few days but nothing solid. He did remember being fed and someone bathing him and a nice soft humming that always calmed him down when he was scared that this might never end.

* * *

Harry woke and was shocked to find that he could actually think. He tried to move and though it was hard he could move a bit. He opened his eyes and forced his body to sit up it was hard but his body finally obeyed. He was fully dressed with a blanket around him that had fallen to his waist. He touched a hand to his head everything was so fuzzy but he was sure he'd almost been raped and that the man had said Fandral had wanted him. Had Fandral drugged him? Had that been Fandral? He couldn't remember everything that had happened. He had been with Fandral and Fandral had given him a drink. Harry frowned trying to clear his head. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his forehead. He blinked his big green eyes up at Sigyn. 

"I'm glad to see you are finally moving around a bit on your own." She said, and she sounded as if she meant it. "Loki will be relieved as well. He has hardly left your side." 

Harry felt himself blush at that. His father had been at his side since the attack? That made him feel warm inside. He blushed and tried to get away when Sigyn began helping him get ready for the day. He tried to protest but his voice didn't work yet. What kind of drug had he been given and why was it still in effect so many days later? Was it days? Maybe he'd been under the influence of this drug he couldn't remember and it was making him angry and scared. Mostly scared. When Harry was dressed and ready for the day he was put back on his lounge which could suddenly be pushed around like a wheelchair. Sigyn explained to him that Loki had gone to the magical world to look into Magical Wheelchairs as the drug was having such an effect on Harry. She said, that he'd found one that could change to look like anything they wanted and had all sorts of features and had bought it. 

It had shocked Harry to find out that this wasn't his normal lounge. He wondered where his old bed was but then didn't really care this magical wheelchair version was much more comfortable. He was soon being fussed over by his family in the dining hall he ate it all up and soaked in as much comfort as he could. It made him angry that he was still too weak to feed himself. Sigyn fed him. He felt so foolish but was so happy to be surrounded by people who loved him that right now he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

As the day approached that Harry would return to Hogwarts his letter arrived he was very put out to find that he hadn't been made Prefect and complained about a little to his father who was just as angry. Harry had told them all stories of his school and his Dorm mates and they all agreed that Harry should have been made Prefect. 

"Oh, look here." Harry said, looking at his letter. "Do to the new Educational system being implemented at Hogwarts this year students are allowed to bring parents for the first week of school." Harry beamed. "Dad will you and Sigyn come with me to school?" 

Sigyn was shocked but graciously accepted the invitation. Loki of course was beyond thrilled but had his own news. 

"I will be doing more than that." Loki replied. "I have made it so that I will be teaching one of your classes this year. Your Headmaster was hard to manipulate but there are few that can withstand my powers." 

"A few." Thor laughed. "Oh, yes, brother, _A few_ "

Loki glared at Thor but Harry giggled cutely. So he didn't bother to retaliate. 

"Seems we need to make another trip to Diagon Ally." Loki finally said. 

This time the whole family went and once again they ran into the Weasley brood. 

Harry was tackled by a big black Grim who went about sniffing almost every part of him. 

"Padfoot." Harry declared. 

"You know this beast?" Loki wondered ready to attack. 

"Yes, dad." Harry said, getting up. "Professor Lupin!" 

"Harry, I am no longer your teacher." Remus smiled. "You may call me Remus." 

"It's nice to see you, Remus." he looked down at the Grim sitting at his side and petted him. "and you, Padfoot. I've missed you both."

"Harry!" Hermione tried to hug him but met with some invisible force that kept her back. "Harry, I can't reach you." 

"Yes, I know." Harry said, simply. "Now if you'll excuse me my family and I need to go school shopping."

"Harry, those people aren't your family." Molly Weasley scolded. "Lily and James Potter are your parents....." 

"Lily Potter nee Evans was my mother yes." Harry informed. "and a Pureblood as stated in Rita's article. But James Potter the abusive bastard was not my father." 

Padfoot growled at Harry's words.

"Be angry all you want, Padfoot but you and Remus know what I say about him is true." 

"Harry, do not talk about your father like that!" Molly scolded. 

"I'm not I'm talking about James Potter." Harry stated.

"Harry, come with us." Hermione said, "These people have done something to you to make you believe them...." 

"No they haven't." Harry stated. "My blood work and Inheritance test proves everything." 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Molly raged, "YOU WILL COME WITH US THIS SECOND!" 

People were watching and stared at her in disgust. 

"My name is Harold Odin Lokison." Harry said, calmly. "now if you'll excuse me my family and I need to go shopping for my school things....." 

His cellphone began ringing and he pulled it out. He answered. 

"Привет, Наташа, как дела?" He asked in Russian. Natasha had been teaching him.

Hermione and the Weasley's gapped as Harry and his family walked away. Remus and Padfoot followed Harry. 

Harry smiled and looked up at Loki. Hermione and the Weasley's were still in hearing distance.

"Natasha wants to know if we can stop by Stark Tower today." He said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Jane thought outloud as she hung on to Thor's arm. "It would be nice to spend some time in New York. There is this wonderful place just two blocks away from the tower that has delicious wraps oh I would just love to take you, Sigyn and Frigga." 

"That does sound great." Frigga laughed. "It has been ever so long since I was in New York." 

"Yes, same here." Odin boomed. "and I would like to see Friend Strange again. There is so much for us to talk about." 

"I do not believe I have ever been to New York." Sigyn said, retying Harry's hair absently. "We must go." 

"Of course, dear." Loki said, inclining his head to her.

"Да, Наташа, мы зайдем." Harry said into his phone then hung up.

"How are you going to get to New York from London so quickly?" Hermione questioned having run to keep as had the Weasley's. "You're not old enough to Apparate." 

"We'll teleport." Harry replied. 

"I just said you're not old enough to Apparate!" Hermione scolded. 

"Teleporting is not Apparition it's so sad that someone like you who claims to know such much doesn't even know that small little fact." Harry sighed shaking his head. "But then before finding my family I was just like you a simple minded person who knew nothing. I'm glad that I've learned so much while away on Asgard." 

"Asgard?" Hermione cried. "The Mythical home of the Norse Gods?" She was now really worried. "Harry, we must take you to St. Mungos. These people have done something to you." 

"Yes, they've opened my eyes." Harry said, distantly.

"You actually believe you're an Asgardian?" Hermione shrieked. 

"No," she relaxed a bit. "Do your research Loki was raised on Asgard but is actually a Frost Giant." Harry lectured. "I'm half Frost Giant." 

Hermione was panicking again. 

"Harry, you must see reason." she tried. 

"Oh, I've already done that." Harry said, leading the way from shop to shop getting his things and paying top Galleon for it. 

"But Asgard, and Frost Giants aren't real!" Hermione protested.

"There are people out there who say magic isn't real though they've seen it with their own eyes." Harry replied. "You are acting like a Muggle, Hermione, denying the existence of something just because you don't understand it or refuse to accept it. Asgard is real and I love living there. The technology is amazing and it's always so bright and sunny. We went for a drive in a real flying craft the other day and I got to see the whole capital city. It was amazing and you should see the new Bifrost bridge it's so beautiful. A million times cooler then what is described in books." 

Hermione bit her lip. 

"Is this your girlfriend, dear?" Frigga finally asked Harry. 

Hermione blushed and Ginny looked ready to commit murder. 

"I must say I'm not liking her much." 

"No, Granny Frigga." Harry said, smiling at her he leaned into her hug. "Hermione is not my girlfriend. Ginny preened and tried to walk forward and claim she was Harry's girlfriend. "I don't have one and honestly don't want one girls are way too much trouble. No offence." 

"None taken." Frigga, Sigyn and Jane laughed. 

"I prefer men." People all over the ally heard and were shocked. "not boys either men. Mature men that I can actually hold a conversation with." 

They were now in the book store gathering all the new books he would need for class. 

"Dad, can we go to the New York version of Diagon Ally? What did Dr. Strange call it Horizon Ally? I just can't find the material I'm looking for here." He sighed after two hours looking around the book store. "Everything here is so suppressed there isn't much information from outside the U.K. allowed in." 

"Of course, son if that's what you want." Loki agreed easily. "Thor, what are you doing?" 

Thor was at the window of the broom shop. 

"Looking at this new broom." Thor pointed out. "Do you really actually fly on these, Harry?" 

"Yes, I'm on my House Quidditch team." Harry laughed. "It's the sport we follow in this world. Like everyone follows Arena back home on Asgard we all follow Quidditch. I'm the Seeker. Some would say I'm the most important player on the team because the game doesn't end until I catch the Snitch. I'm the youngest Seeker in a century. I got on to the team when I was only 11 years old and I can count on one hand how many times I've lost a game. I've been told I'm good enough to go pro in fact I've been getting offers since I was 12." 

The Weasley's, Hermione, Remus and Padfoot was shocked they hadn't known that. 

"You haven't taken them?" Odin wondered. 

"No, but I might now." Harry thought, "Quidditch is a very dangerous game in and of itself and this year is an important year in my magical education or so I'm told and I still have to find someone to Proxy the Potter seat for me while I'm at school and then there would be problems with school work and training schedules and if I went pro now I couldn't play on my House Team and they wouldn't be able to play this year because there is no reserve Seeker." 

"That's rather short sighted of them." Thor frowned. "Not having a back up player." 

"I agree but the Captains have always relied on me." Harry shrugged. "I'm that good or so I'm told. Really, I only play Quidditch for fun and to take a break from studying." 

Hermione scoffed. Harry did study more than Ron but just barely. 

"Okay, we just need my new school uniform." Harry said, thinking. "Madam Malkins is all about out of date robes so lets go to that other clothes shop." 

"But, Harry that place is so expensive." Hermione rushed. 

"So what?" Harry asked her. "I have the money. I mean I'm Lord Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, La Fey, Peverell. I'm the richest guy in on Midgard." 

Hermione frowned hard. How did Harry know about those titles he was never supposed to from what Dumbledore had told her. Harry wasn't following the plan at all she had to let Dumbledore know as soon as they got back. 

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be more than happy to be your proxy." She said, after an appropriate amount of silence had passed. 

Harry scoffed. 

"Oh, I'm sure he would and would enjoy the power that comes with it. " Harry spat. "No, he's not going anywhere near my proxy in fact he's already abusing the power it brings but that wont last much longer." 

"I'm sorry but you are not welcome here." A woman said stopping them from entering. She let Harry and his family through but stopped Hermione and the Weasley's, Padfoot and Remus. "You will have to leave." 

"Madam, Mr. Lupin and the dog are with me." Harry drawled, turning on his Charm and Charisma. He flashed her a smile that had Ginny fanning herself and Hermione blushing. "If you could please let them in. I was hoping to buy Mr. Lupin some clothes and I hear yours is the only shop in the whole U.K. that sells muggle clothes." 

The woman melted and let the shaggy man and dog in to her store. She refused the others and shut the door in their faces. This made Draco Malfoy who was nearby laugh only to get his father's cane to the head. 

"Pup, you don't need to buy my anything." Remus rushed instantly. 

"I would say that I do." Harry thought out loud. "I can't have you going to Wizengamont meetings in my stead looking like that. The price for being my Proxy and Regent is already set all we need to do is sign the paperwork at Gringotts of course." 

Remus tried and tried to get a word in edge wise but Harry wouldn't let him in the end he was left merely thanking Harry for giving him a job. 

"There is a bit of a catch." Harry finally said when they were in Gringotts in a Private room you must sign a magically binding contract stating that you will severe all ties with Albus Dumbledore and the....." he made a show of looking through the files in his lap. "Order of Phoenix or any Death Eater ties you might have outside of the work you will be doing for me." 

Remus was shocked. 

"Er....why, pup?" 

When Harry showed him why it took everything Remus had to control his wolf he quickly signed any and all paperwork. 

Padfoot shifted back to Sirius Black and snatched the proof that had made his friend come close to losing his well earned control. He himself was soon raging and yelling at Griphook to get the Goblin that handled the Black accounts that second. 

Harry just sat back with his family and enjoyed the show. 

"Oh, you are truely your father's son." Sigyn giggled. 

Loki just gave Harry a one armed hug while he smiled smugly. That was his boy of causing chaos.


End file.
